Saving Captain America
by cornholio4
Summary: Collaboration with HandAssassinSpider-man who betaed this, spoilers for various recent arcs in the comcis. Spider-Man has found out that Steve Rogers had his memories tampered with causing him to believe he was a lifelong HYDRA believer. Spidey has a plan to fix this... oneshot


**Collaboration with HandAssassinSpider-Man, though I do want to check out the upcoming Secret Empire event, this is my way of managing to end the HYDRA Cap storyline using my favorite superhero. Events that happened in Spidey #10 (as someone whose fave version of Spidey is the teen beginner Peter I recommend the series as I have both trades.) This is of course an AU as here Peter found a contingency plan that Doc Ock left behind.**

Steve Rogers or Captain America a title he shared with his close ally Sam Wilson the former Falcon (though many people and politicians argued he was the only true Captain America), was making his way through the secret base he had established for himself after taking it from the Red Ghost. He had recently been appointed as Maria Hill as the Director of SHIELD, the World Security Council having had enough after the events of Pleasant Hill and the business with Ulysses. That role will benefit him from bringing forth the glory of HYDRA.

After entering he found it odd that the security system was still intact yet his intuition told him that something was not right. He entered to find Dr. Selvig had been knocked out and that he saw on the floor was the destroyed samples of various projects they had been working on. "Dr. Selvig, what happened..." Steve said running to check up on Dr. Selvig to see if he was under attack and dreading that the so called HYDRA Supreme Leader had found out he was acting against him.

He was so distracted that he did not notice the figure of Spider-Man jumping in and webbing up his hands and taking his shield. "You know Cap, I feel like I done this no too recently in another universe or something, this shield is alright but I prefer the usual one that you gave Sam. Anyway, congrats on being SHIELD director for the second time... hope you can do some good for the world once I knock some sense into you..." Spider-Man told him as Steve smirked to Spidey's direction.

"Peter." Steve told him with a courteous smile and nod of his head, Peter or Spider-Man was close to the top of the list of the long line of superheroes allies he had made in his career as Captain America and ones he regretted having to use as pawns for his plans to uphold the glory of HYDRA. He knew they would never go for the empire he was building HYDRA to be but he hoped to take care of it, maybe find somewhere else to put them where they can be happy.

Peter gave him a salute and Steve faced Peter and told him "You're a smart boy Peter, always was. The fact that you found yourself here and destroyed some of my projects, which means that you found out about my loyalty to HYDRA?" Steve asked and Steve knew from his body language that he preferred not to answer.

"I am truly sorry for having to delude you all for all these years, even if you might not believe it I always found you as a close ally and a friend. I won't waste both of our times by trying to get you to see the good that HYDRA will bring to the world..." Steve told him and Peter shook his head and faced him.

"Cap, I always found you and Tony as role models, Tony not so much during the so called Civil War. I remembered when we first met, I was a fifteen-year-old rookie and you were still Captain America and we fought MODOK and AIM together. I could never forget how you forced Jameson to retract his article on the fight to make sure that it said I helped you stop AIM. I am going to help you by reversing all the fake memories of you have been given of having been a HYDRA agent." Peter told him and Steve just shook his head.

Did Peter really delude himself into thinking all of his memories of serving HYDRA were fake? Just how naive was he? He then ripped the webbing of his hands and used his reflexes to run and take the shield back from Peter as he stood there as if he was waiting for something.

"Come on Peter, I don't want to fight you but I may have to. I can't have you interfering in my plans but you will be alright, I can take you to the Baxter Building that you now own after I have beaten you and send you to another Earth where you will be happy. Think about it, it can be an Earth which had lost its Peter Parker and you can be happy there..." Steve told him but looked alarmed when he noticed that Peter was activating something on his Web-Shooters.

"Cap, how do you think I had managed to break into the place without setting of your security? I mean to do so would mean disabling the system, taking the place, taking down Selvig and then set the System back up again without you none the wiser. I mean to do so I would need the help of people with experience that sort of thing like a SHIELD agent or something..." Peter told him and Steve was so distracted that he didn't notice he was now pulled into an electric net.

He then noticed jumping down to Peter's side was Bobbi Morse or Mockingbird who was SHIELD's liaison to Parker Industries and from the smiles she was giving Peter it looked more than just being partners, well time to dwell on that and congratulate them later. Steve took himself out of the net but then saw that Sam Wilson had now appeared along with Bucky who looked solemn at Steve. So, Peter brought backup of his closest allies who were not with HYDRA, no matter...

"I have had decades of experience taking down large amount of numbers, I don't want to fight you all but... who is this..." Steve said only to pause when he saw a brown-haired man in a red suit with a white "H" on it. Steve honestly had no idea who this was and was unprepared when he flew to Steve at super speed and held him in a super strong grip he had no chance of getting out. He had no contingency about this.

"Steve meet Mark Milton or Hyperion as he is known as." Peter explained to him to Steve's confusion. "You know how the Hyperion you worked with came from a destroyed alternate Earth, well this one did too. Apparently, this one was raised by the government to be the perfect agent for them and when I saw him come out of the portal at the Baxter Building, I gave him a home and a job as head of security at one of my buildings. Now I have to use this..." Peter told him taking out a container which had a glowing blue gem in it.

"The Mind Gem but how..." Steve muttered in awe and not having any clue to how this could have happened. Peter smirked as he explained:

"Bobbi and I had found one of Doc Ock's old bases from when he was taking over my life, we found a database of plans there along with the Soul Gem. Apparently, Doc Ock had tracked it down was devising a plan to use it to put commands in people's minds to orchestrate a series of events that would lead to him becoming director of SHIELD. The only reason why he hadn't used it was that he was still trying to come up with the best way to implement the plan. At a SHIELD base we had taken it there with Sam's help but we accidentally touched it while you were nearby but didn't notice it. The Gem showed us the false memories in your mind and we realized that the Red Skull in his Cosmic Cube shenanigans put them there. We managed to find Bucky and we set up this plan to take this base so we could bring you back once we came here, the Mind Gem had shown us where the base was and how we could take down the defenses."

Steve was not happy to know that Octavius had managed to find an Infinity Gem without him knowing or that recently one had been close to him without his knowledge. He had no time to dwell on it however.

Steve saw Bobbi, Sam and Bucky helping Erik up as Peter was now using the Mind Gen, Steve tried to resist but soon he was caught by the power of it. Suddenly he began seeing the memories of loyally serving HYDRA being greyer and being replaced by the true memories of his childhood including the memories of the Elisa Sinclair woman being more blurred. He was never HYDRA but that meant...

Jack Flag, Bruce Banner... "What have I done, I should come clean to everyone and resign right here and now..." Steve muttered as he sank to his knees but Sam and Bucky were helping him out.

"Between you and me we have been studying Bruce's body and there might be some gamma scans showing that he might just be in a near death coma. "We already talked to Sharon and Jack with our evidence of his mind being tampered with and I am sure we can help you keep this quiet and get you back fully to yourself. I think I know how you must feel..." Peter told him helping him up himself.

"Peter, you had a supervillain controlling your body, I know these memories were given to me but how I have been acting since having them were all me. I truly thought I was a believing HYDRA's cause and I don't know how I can continue with that knowledge or what I have done. Since it involved me attempting to murder a friend and leading another friend to end up dying..." Steve remarked wondering if he deserved to be Captain America anymore.

"We all want to help you Steve just as you helped us all time and time again." Sam told him with a smile and Steve saw all the friendly faces around him as well as Dr. Selvig getting up having his own HYDRA memories being erased.

Steve sighed and told them "I don't know if I can forgive myself anytime soon but I will do what I can to make up for what I have been doing ever since my memories were tampered with. Especially since I have top secret info of various HYDRA bases and plans..."

All the heroes around him smiled as they went to help him rest before they could start Operation Clean Up.

 **6 Months Later**

Various upcoming HYDRA attacks and schemes had been thwarted thanks to Steve's knowledge. The Red Skull, Crossbones, Sin, Arnim Zola, Dr Faustus and Baron Zemo were all in a SHIELD prison. With some counselling and help from those involved Steve was back to himself again as he kept on leading SHIELD. Tony had woken up and they managed to restore Bruce to full health. Peter had sent the Soul Gem to a barren Earth through a portal to make sure no wrong hands could use it, especially since the Infinity Gems only work in their home universe in the multiverse.

He had sent Peter and Bobbi to a mission posing as a married couple in Vegas to round up a HYDRA cell there but he guessed that the romance between them was not much of an act.

He was still not over his time under HYDRA's brainwashing but he was sure things would be better now.

 **Just so you know Hyperion in this story is from the Supreme Power comics which is basically kind of like an Ultimate Version of Squadron Supreme, they even had a crossover with the Ultimate universe in Ultimate Power.**


End file.
